Jatuh
by GreiNAi
Summary: Sekarang Asano Gakushuu berada diatas pohon. Ingin mengakhiri dirinya—


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui

Rated: T

Jatuh © GreiNAi

Warning: AsaKaru, Shounen-ai, OOC parah, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, singkat padat dan homo, sumcerpenbang (sumpah ceritanya pendek banget), sumpah ga jelas banget ceritanya, udah judulnya cuma satu kata lagi.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai, humor

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu sekarang berada di SMP Kunigaoka, lebih tepatnya di dalam hutan tempat kelas 3-E berada, lebih tepatnya lagi diatas pohon. Pohonnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tetap saja membuat orang tewas kalau kepalanya dijatuhin duluan /yaiyalah

Pemuda itu berdiri kaku, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Apakah dia harus melakukan ini? Apa perlu dia mengakhiri dirinya—

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lompat sana!" seseorang berteriak dari bawah sambil menyeringai.

Mungkin pemirsa merasa tegang atau justru heran ngapain Asano Gakuhou mau lompat bunuh diri? Mana lompat di pohon lagi, gantung diri okelah.. Ini maksudnya lompat loh! Lompat! Kalo mau lompat di gedung sana!

Enak aja! Dipikir ngga susah apa Asano ngumpulin keberanian buat manjatin pohon abis itu lompat bunuh diri!

Eh? B-bunuh diri? SEJAK KAPAN ASANO MAU BUNUH DIRI? BERITA DARI MANA TUH?! HOAX! HOAX!

Emangnya ngapain dia sabar ngeladenin ayahnya yang super nyebelin kalau ujungya bunuh diri?! Ayahnya aja belum mati, kalo mati duluan nanti ngga dapat warisan dong :((( Lah kalo mati duluan bisa-bisa semua harta bapak bisa ditangan Isogai semua, kan gawat.

Lagian kalian salah paham, Asano begini karena mau mengakhiri dirinya—

—yang takut ketinggian.

.

.

.

.

.

Tolong author jangan ditimpuk. Bagi Asano sendiri ini situasi hidup dan mati! Dibalik kesempurnaan, selalu ada kelemahan. Asano si makhluk serba bisa ini punya satu kelemahan yaitu takut ketinggian.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu terus Shuu?! Ini sudah 3 jam! Dan kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!" Karma yang berteriak tidak sabar dari bawah

"Bisa diem gak?! Aku lagi ngumpulin keberanian!" teriak Asano.

"Ngumpulin keberanian atau ketakutan? Ayolah... Masa pacarku yang femes, tampan, pintar, body perfek dengan daya tubuh yang kuat di ehemranjangehem takut sama ketinggian? Lagi tiap hari kamu kan ke gedung perusahaan ayahmu yang tingginya subhanallah, belum lagi di sekolah naik lantai 5 ke kelas. Pasti yang diatas pohon kayak gini itu cuma upil " ucap Karma lagi

"Yha! Kan aku gak lihat kebawah! Kalo yang ini aku lihat kebawah makanya takut tau!"

"Yaudah kali ini ga usah lihat ke bawah! Yaampun padahal ini pelajaran basic pas aku smp, cuma lompat satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya masa nggak bisa?!" Karma bicara lagi dengan nada tak percaya  
"Ayahku bukan korosensei oke? Selama tiga tahun aku dicekoki pelajaran juga 1001 kiat mencuci otak manusia—"

"—STOP CURHAT! UDAH BURUAN ! Ya ampun LONCAT AJA CUMA KE POHON ITU!" potong Karma dengan frustasi sembari menunjukkan pohon yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Asano.

"NGGAK, NGGAK! PASTI NGGAK SAMPE!"

"POSITIF THINKING DONG PASTI SAMPE! KALO ENGGA PALINGAN JATUH DOANG"  
"JATUH DOANG?! KALO GUE MATI SIAPA YANG NGELONIN KAMU NANTI MALAM HAH?!" Asano mula kehilangan akal sehat.

"UDAH BURUAN LOMPAT! JATUH ITU GA SAKIT KOK "  
"HAHAHAHA GA SAKIT NDASMU!"

"HHHHH UDAH PERCAYA SAMA AKU DEH SHUU! SEKARANG LOMPAT ATAU TIDAK ADA JATAH SATU MINGGU" ancam Karma serius

"HAH?! KOK GITU?!"

"Satu bulan."

"E-e?! O-oke oke! Aku lompat!" Teriak Asano kesal namun suaranya masih mengandung rasa takut yang akut.

Sejenak ia menutup matanya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Saat pemirsa melihat matanya, anda pasti langsung tahu tatapan yang Asano perlihatkan berupa determinasi yang kuat untuk melawan rasa takutnya. Tubuhnya mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat, namun apesnya sebelah kakinya kepeleset.

"E-eh?"

Asano berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya namun gagal, tahu-tahu dia sudah di udara, bergerak jatuh mengikuti aturan gravitasi. Tanpa memedulikan imejnya yang seme-seme cool dia langsung berteriak cempreng seolah tak ada hari esok.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh?!"

Teriakan Asano berhenti. Tangannya otomatis digerakkan untuk mengecek tubuhnya. Engga ada patah tulang, ngga ada organ yang keluar, ngga mati juga, ngga sakit juga... Tapi siapa tahu aku sudah mati tapi tetep denial kalau aku sudah mati?

"Ngga sakit kan Shuu?—" Karma bertanya padanya dengan seringai tampannya. Sambil tertawa pelan Karma melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "—tentu saja tidak, aku kan menangkapmu"

Saat ini Karma sedang menggendong Asano ala princess di disn*y.

 **deg deg deg**

wah suara detakan jantung siapa tuh? Kok Asano bisa dengar dengan jelas gitu ya suaranya? Ciee doki-dokiii

...loading

'ANJAY ITU KAN SUARA JANTUNG GUE?!' teriak Asano dalam hati. Plis lah! Dia ini seme! Ulangi, **S E M E.** Doki doki karena ukemu sendiri yang menggendongmu ala princess YA TUHAN MAU DITARUH DIMANA MUKANYA NANTI?

"Eeeh~ Shuu mukamu memerah~ Ternyata manis juga." Seringai Karma

"H-HAH?! NGELANTUR APA KAMU!" Asano langsung salting  
" mau 'tukeran tempat' ngga?"

"ASDFGHJKLNMSALIUQ?!"

.

Pesan moral: Jangan pernah menunjukkan kelemahanmu kalau tidak mau digulingkan dari tahta (read: dari seme jadi uke)

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA WHY KALAU SOAL ASAKARU CERITANYA SELALU ABSURD?! Not gomen, yang penting w hepi wkwkwk /dihajarmassa**

Sekali lagi terimakasih udah mau baca cerita yang sumpah-ga-jelas-banget ini :"))

Dan terimakasih juga yang review, fav, juga follow qaliyan memang penyemangat hidupque /halah

Once again, Arigathanks Gozaimuch :*

Salam Tamvan

Nai

11-07-2018


End file.
